To You I Belong
by Chichiri-Neko
Summary: This is S+S. It's a song-fic. I'm not good at summaries...


Okay… The characters are all… umm, 17

Okay… The characters are all… umm, 17. Yeah, that fits… hehe. This is a totally S+S fic. I guess you can

call it mush. But it also has a bit of a dark side to it. Please R&R. Would very much appreciate it. It'll make 

me feel very good and boost my self-esteem. ^_^

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No matter how much I may like to think they're mine, they really 

aren't. They belong to CLAMP and all those other really big companies. The song isn't mine either. So 

don't sue me. I have no money. 

To You I Belong 

__

/ Rain fell down 

You were there 

I cried for you when I 

Hurt my hand 

Storm a-rushing in 

Wind was howling 

I called for you, you were there / 

She sat there motionless as she stared out the window, the trees swaying this way and that in the heavy 

gusts of wind that signified the coming of a storm. She knew that this day would come eventually, but had 

hoped with all her heart it wouldn't have come so soon. Why did fate have to be so cruel to her? What had 

she ever done to deserve this? An auburn-haired boy walked up behind her and put his arms around her, but 

she still sat there. Staring out the window at nothing, in a kind of trance. The boy sighed and leaned down 

to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

"This isn't going to be forever Sakura." He explained in a gentle tone lifting her chin with his hand so he 

could see her beautiful emerald eyes. Tears were silently falling from her eyes, which no longer held the 

spark of life or her usual cheer, but rather held pain and infinite sadness. So much sadness should not have 

been seen on someone who was normally such a cheerful and carefree person. "It's only for a year. Then I 

can come back." She opened her mouth to say something but he put a finger to her lips to silence her. 

__

/ Whenever dark turns to night 

And all the dreams sing their song 

And in the daylight forever 

To you I belong / 

"I will be back. Even if I have to go against the Clan elders wishes." He smiled loving at her some of the 

life came back to the girl. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. She smiled genuinely at him 

and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. 

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" She asked in a tiny voice pulling back so she look him in the eyes. 

__

/ Beside the sea 

When the waves broke 

I drew a heart for you in the sand 

In fields where streams 

Turn to rivers 

I ran to you, you were there / 

He nodded and gave her another kiss. "You'll wait for me, ne?" 

She studied him few a few seconds before tightening her arms around him to embrace him once again. 

"Hai. Zutto. Eien." She whispered so softly that she could only barely hear them herself. She buried her 

face in his neck. "Yakusoku." 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I promise I'll come back." 

__

/ Whenever dark turns to night 

And all the dreams sign their song 

And in the daylight forever 

To you I belong / 

She quickly grabbed the grocery list off the counter and ran through the hall to the front foyer to put her 

skates on. Even though she was to graduate from high school soon, she still went everywhere on her skates, 

as she did since she was in the forth grade. It was a habit she would never grow out of. "Going grocery 

shopping! Be back soon!" She yelled to whoever was still in the house. 

__

/ I ran to you, you were there / 

She stuffed the paper in her pocket and stepped outside. She shut the door behind her and started down the 

sidewalk to the street. She paused at the mailbox and checked it with high hopes, which were soon 

squelched when she didn't find what she was looking for. She put the mail back inside and sighed before 

starting on her way once again. 

__

/ Whenever the dark turns to night 

And all the dreams sing their song 

And in the daylight forever 

To you I belong / 

She quickly turned a corner and ran into someone walking in the opposite direction she was going. They 

both fell over onto the pavement. "Ano…" She sat up off the poor person she had almost flattened. 

"Gomen nasai! I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized as she got up and then helped the 

boy up as well. 

"It's not your fault." Came the husky reply. "I wasn't paying attention either." 

__

/ To you I belong 

To you I belong / 

She blinked and looked up into two warm amber-colored eyes. "Syao-chan?" She jumped into his arms, 

nearly knocking him over again in the process. "I'm so happy you're back! You finally came back to me." 

She smiled and ruffled his already unruly hair some more. "I told minna you'd be back." 

He smiled down at her and wiped away the tears that had started trailing her rosy cheeks. "I promised you, 

didn't I?" He leaned down to give her kiss, but pulled away just before so he just barely brushed her lips 

with his own. "And I never break my promises to those I love." He smiled as she brought her hands up to 

his face to pull him down to hers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This is not my first fanfic, but it is the first I've ever posted and made public. . This is my first 

song-fic, kinda (I have another story I'm working on that's kind of song-fic but not quite cuz it's just in one 

part v.v;;) , and its actually my second one-shot. But I don't like how the first came out so, it doesn't really 

count. 

The song I used is 'To You I Belong' by B*witched. It's a really pretty song, as are most of their songs. I 

hope everyone who read this likes it. If you did, expect more! If you didn't, still expect more! Hahaha! 

I'm hoping to get my big trilogy posted soon. So expect that. But not anytime soon. As soon as I finish 

writing the third chapter and second half of the second chapter, I'll start posting it! Please, please R&R my 

story. I would be of-so-very grateful. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu for reading this, (Which in my opinion is 

a piece of…). 

~ Chichiri Neko (Nyaao no da!)


End file.
